Fuzes used in weapon systems are required to sense the presence of two independent and unique environments before arming. Sensing of these environments ensures that the weapon system has safely separated from the launch vehicle or platform before the fuze is armed and capable of initiating the warhead. Arming of the fuze prior to safe separation from the aircraft could potentially be catastrophic to the launch vehicle and personnel.
It has historically been difficult for fuzes on free fall weapons to detect two unique and independent environments resulting from safe release and safe separation from the aircraft. Existing fuzes rely on sensors located external to the fuze to sense safe separation. Relying on these external sensors has resulted in a fuze that is less safe and less reliable than fuzes used in other weapon systems. Reliability is important to ensure mission success. In addition, there is an increased need for improved reliability in all explosive weapons as unexploded ordnance is now being used by insurgents to create Improvised Explosive Devices (IEDs).